


The end of an era

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PlatinumPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things need endings. You can't really blame a person for giving it a push, can you?





	The end of an era

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-11-17  
> Dedication: For my loving wife. Who's always there for me.

Just a bit more. Just a bit.

He could barely keep himself from screaming. But he had to. This was a public space and nowhere near private in any regard. Unless you closed the door to the stall of course but your voice would still carry. No, it wasn't really private even like that.

He bit back a groan. If only his libido wasn't so feisty these days. He had already masturbated in the shower this morning - twice. But his damn cock refused to let it be it seemed which found him in this current predicament. Classes were still in progress and he had no idea how to explain his absence this time. 

Almost there.

Adjusting his grip with the full intent of finishing this quickly, he almost overheard a rustling that had no place in the otherwise silent room.

''Man, you look absolutely gorgeous like that.''

Two dancing eyes looked down at him from over the door while a tongue darted out to wet full, red lips. He must have been there for longer already. Unnoticed.

''Fuck.''

''Language, sweet gentleman. What will the rest of the world think otherwise?''

''Go away, Niou.''

''With that kind of show going on? No way. Though you better finish soon. The bell is about to ring and we don't want any more onlookers. Do we?''

Yagyuu cursed softly at the smug expression his doubles partner wore but couldn't bring himself to stop touching. He was so fucking close his pre-cum smeared all over his cock.

''Go away, Niou.''

''Nope.''

It was either stopping or having an audience.

He couldn't stop.

He couldn't.

Hissing through his teeth Yagyuu adjusted his grip once again before stroking anew.

Harsh.

Demanding.

Unrelenting.

He could see Niou's eyes open wider in surprise but then a small, hungry moan broke from the blond's mouth.

Yagyuu came.

Out of breath and eyes still dilated the gentleman was barely aware when Niou joined him in the stall before a heavenly tongue licked the remnants of cum off his cock and balls, making sure to tuck him back in before checking for visible stains and taking care of the mess on the floor and toilet seat.

When Niou was done he took his hand and gave it a soft kiss.

''Let me come home with you today.''

The beginning of the end of the gentleman of Rikkaidai.


End file.
